


[Art|| comfort]

by bleekay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: [Artwork|| Description: Patrick kissing David's head and bein a good comforty boyfriend/fiancé]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	[Art|| comfort]

[Original Tumblr post here.](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/190321101986) Please don't repost anywhere, thank you! :)


End file.
